1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fire extinguishers, and more particularly to safety mechanisms for reducing the risk of unsafe discharge or fire extinguishers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various fire extinguishers contain highly pressurized gas within a pressure vessel. When properly installed, for example, in a vehicle, the pressurized gas can be discharged to mitigate fires, explosions, or the like. Untimely discharge of the pressurized gas, e.g., when the pressure vessel is not properly secured to a firm structure, can cause the pressure vessel to be propelled in an erratic motion. Safety mechanism can be used to prevent unwanted discharge of the pressurized gas.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved safety mechanisms. This disclosure provides a solution for this problem.